Hasta Luego
by Charity
Summary: Its about Charity leaving town after seeing Kay and Miguel kiss. She starts a new life and meets a new boy online... or does she know him already?


Hasta Luego Part 1- Saying Goodbye is Never Easy   
By Ashley Ross   
  
  
It all seemed like it was a bad dream. I wished it had been. It wasnt thought. In fact, it was quite real. My desicion was final and there was no turning back. I was leaving Harmony forever. I didnt know where I was going, but I knew I had to go. There was no way I was going to stay and watch Miguel and Kay falling in love. After walking in on them kissing, I knew that I had to leave and that I couldnt stay. My heart had shattered into a million pieces at that moment when I saw them kissing. There were too many pieces for it to repair.   
  
" Charity, you dont have to go. You can stay." Aunt Grace was pleading with me.   
  
" Yeah, we are all going to miss you terribly." Jessica sobbed.   
  
"Jess, please dont cry. I'm going to miss you all terrribly too." I said giving her a hug. I saw Kay's smile across her face. "   
  
" Charity, if you need anything, or you want to come home, call us." Uncle Sam reassured me while giving me a hug.   
  
" I better go everyone. I dont want to miss my bus."   
  
" No we wont want that." Kay exclaimed helping me with my bags.   
  
" Bye Charity" Everyone cried out as Kay's smile was getting bigger.   
  
I got on the bus and sat down. I looked behind the Bennetts and saw Miguel standing there. Tears were coming to my eyes.   
  
"Hasta Luego Miguel." I whisperd   
  
MIGUEL:   
  
I couldnt believe Charity was leaving me forever. Never again would I see a smile come to her face as I came in the door. Neither would I feel the touch of her lips against mine. I loved her so much. I remember when she walked in on Kay and me. Kay was telling me that she loved me. Then she pulled me into a kiss. When I went to pull away Charity had seen everything as she was standing in the doorway.She ran off and didnt let me explain. I had no feeling for Kay as she wanted me to. The feeling I had for Kay were friend feeling. They couldnt compare to what I felt towards Charity.   
  
I watched as Charity's bus pulled out of the parking lot. I saw Charity say ' Hasta Luego' to me. I wasnt going to give up on her, on us. " When you get to where your going. You will call your family to tell them that you are okay. When that happens Jessica will tell me where you are. Then I will go get you and bring you back where you belong. I love you Charity Standish and I'm going to prove that to you."   
  
I spun around and Theresa was standing there. She walked up to me and put her arms around me.   
  
" Shes gone Theresa, Charity's gone and its all my fault."   
  
" No Miguel, its not your fault. Its Kays. She knew that you loved Charity and still she didnt care. She thought that there was only one thing to do, and that was to take Charity out of the picture."   
  
"I dont think of Kay in that way and she knows that now. And I'm not giving up on Charity and me. I wont ever."   
  
"Miguel heres a word of advice. Never lose hope and ALWAYS trust and follow your heart. You two belong together. You are meant to be. Fate will bring her back to you. I promise you that."   
  
" I hope your right."   
  
To be continued.......   
  
Part 2- Bonding   
  
  
I couldnt believe I had left Harmony. I left everything and everyone I had ever known. I couldnt have stayed though. I knew in my heart that Kay and Miguel would be together and I wouldnt have been able to watch. It was tearing me apart inside as it was.   
  
" Miguel, I'm going to miss you the most. I loved you and then you betrayed me."   
  
I walked to the hotel that I was staying at. I unpacked and took out my lap-top. I needed to find a preson that would listen to me. I went on the internet and clicked on a chat room and waited for someone to talk to me.   
_____________________________________________________   
  
Miguels Side   
  
I didnt have a friend that I could talk to. Reese was gone for the weekend, and I couldnt obliously talk to Kay. I turned on my computer and logged into a chatroom. I noticed a name that caught my attention: sent_from_above. I clicked on the name.   
____________________________________________________   
  
All of a sudden a message box popped up from missing_my_girl.   
  
"Hi" It responded   
  
" Hello" I said   
  
"I like the screen name."   
  
" Thanks thats what my boyfriend always said."   
  
"Oh..well he must be right"   
  
" Its in the past. He cheated on me. He kissed another girl. So you must be missing someone?"   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up. Yeah, I'm missing my girlfriend. I did something and she misunderstood it and she didnt let me explain."   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. we dont have to talk about this anymore. So do you come in here often or are you a first time user like me?"   
  
" No. I've never been in here before. I just needed someone to talk to so I figured I could find a friend in here."   
  
" Well you found someone. I was thinking the same exact thing too."   
  
" Do you miss him? Your boyfrind I mean?"   
  
" Yeah I do. Its just when I saw him kiss the other girl my heart shattered."   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. Thats what my girlfriend must have thought. Its weird, the situation that happened with you happened to me only reverse roles."   
  
" Thats odd. Maybe we were meant to meet in here tonight?"   
  
" You know, I think we were"   
  
Hasta Luego Part 2- Bonding   
By Ashley Ross   
  
  
I couldnt believe I had left Harmony. I left everything and everyone I had ever known. I couldnt have stayed though. I knew in my heart that Kay and Miguel would be together and I wouldnt have been able to watch. It was tearing me apart inside as it was.   
  
" Miguel, I'm going to miss you the most. I loved you and then you betrayed me."   
  
I walked to the hotel that I was staying at. I unpacked and took out my lap-top. I needed to find a preson that would listen to me. I went on the internet and clicked on a chat room and waited for someone to talk to me. _______________  
  
______________________________________   
  
Miguels Side   
  
I didnt have a friend that I could talk to. Reese was gone for the weekend, and I couldnt obliously talk to Kay. I turned on my computer and logged into a chatroom. I noticed a name that caught my attention: sent_from_above. I clicked on the name. ___________  
  
__________________________________________   
  
All of a sudden a message box popped up from missing_my_girl.   
  
"Hi" It responded   
  
" Hello" I said   
  
"I like the screen name."   
  
" Thanks thats what my boyfriend always said."   
  
"Oh..well he must be right"   
  
" Its in the past. He cheated on me. He kissed another girl. So you must be missing someone?"   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up. Yeah, I'm missing my girlfriend. I did something and she misunderstood it and she didnt let me explain."   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. we dont have to talk about this anymore. So do you come in here often or are you a first time user like me?"   
  
" No. I've never been in here before. I just needed someone to talk to so I figured I could find a friend in here."   
  
" Well you found someone. I was thinking the same exact thing too."   
  
" Do you miss him? Your boyfrind I mean?"   
  
" Yeah I do. Its just when I saw him kiss the other girl my heart shattered."   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. Thats what my girlfriend must have thought. Its weird, the situation that happened with you happened to me only reverse roles."   
  
" Thats odd. Maybe we were meant to meet in here tonight?"   
  
" You know, I think we were"   
  
Hasta Luego Part 2- Bonding   
By Ashley Ross   
  
  
I couldnt believe I had left Harmony. I left everything and everyone I had ever known. I couldnt have stayed though. I knew in my heart that Kay and Miguel would be together and I wouldnt have been able to watch. It was tearing me apart inside as it was.   
  
" Miguel, I'm going to miss you the most. I loved you and then you betrayed me."   
  
I walked to the hotel that I was staying at. I unpacked and took out my lap-top. I needed to find a preson that would listen to me. I went on the internet and clicked on a chat room and waited for someone to talk to me. _______________  
  
______________________________________   
  
Miguels Side   
  
I didnt have a friend that I could talk to. Reese was gone for the weekend, and I couldnt obliously talk to Kay. I turned on my computer and logged into a chatroom. I noticed a name that caught my attention: sent_from_above. I clicked on the name. ___________  
  
__________________________________________   
  
All of a sudden a message box popped up from missing_my_girl.   
  
"Hi" It responded   
  
" Hello" I said   
  
"I like the screen name."   
  
" Thanks thats what my boyfriend always said."   
  
"Oh..well he must be right"   
  
" Its in the past. He cheated on me. He kissed another girl. So you must be missing someone?"   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up. Yeah, I'm missing my girlfriend. I did something and she misunderstood it and she didnt let me explain."   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. we dont have to talk about this anymore. So do you come in here often or are you a first time user like me?"   
  
" No. I've never been in here before. I just needed someone to talk to so I figured I could find a friend in here."   
  
" Well you found someone. I was thinking the same exact thing too."   
  
" Do you miss him? Your boyfrind I mean?"   
  
" Yeah I do. Its just when I saw him kiss the other girl my heart shattered."   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. Thats what my girlfriend must have thought. Its weird, the situation that happened with you happened to me only reverse roles."   
  
" Thats odd. Maybe we were meant to meet in here tonight?"   
  
" You know, I think we were"   
  
  
  
In the next Chapter   
  
*Miguel gets a phone call from you guessed it, Charity!   
  
* Charity tells Miguel that she wants to come home   
  
In the Future   
  
* Miguel is falling for his friend online   
  
* Charity has a moment in time   
  
* Both Charity and Miguel meet the online friends   
  
Part 3- A familar Voice   
  
  
It had been three months since I had left Harmony. I hadnt called the Bennetts because I knew they would tell Miguel where I was and then he would come. That was the last thing I wanted. Who was I kiding I missed him but I knew that him and Kay were probably so in love and having the time of their lives. Or at least that what I thought.   
  
My life was fixing itself but very slowly. My heart was still shattered by Miguel, but had healed a little. Ever since I went into that chatroom my first night in town, I made an instant friend and we have been talking ever since then. Lately I have been thinking about my online friend more and more.   
  
One night I got on and he asked me something that would hange my life forever.   
  
"Hey"   
  
"Hey" I continued. "In your letter you said that we really needed to talk."   
  
"We do. I need to ask you something important. I think you and I should meet. What do you think?"   
  
"Oh my gosh...I..I'd love too." I didnt mean to agree but I couldn't refuse.   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
MIGUEL   
  
She agreed. I was going to meet the girl I had been talking to for three months. And the funny thing was that I felt like I had know her forever. I felt an almost strong connection with this girl as I had with Charity.. Charity...how I missed her.She had been my whole world until I foolishly messed it up. I still loved her and I think I would for the rest of my life. As I was thinking of Charity, there was a ring of my phone.I went over and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Miguel..." A familar voice, almost like an angel spoke "   
  
"Charity! Oh my God! I'm so glad you called. Where are you?"   
  
"I can't tell you where I am I honestly don't know why I called you. I guess I needed to know how you where. These past few months have been horrible. I miss Harmony...I miss you."   
  
"Then come back Charity. Please..I love you. These months Ive been so lonely and missing you. Charity...you complete me."   
  
"Miguel stop. You dont love me. You have Kay remember?"   
  
"I dont love her the way Ive always loved you."   
  
"This is why I wasnt going to call. You, your voice, I want to come home but I cant."   
  
" Why cant you?"   
  
"Ive found someone else Miguel."   
  
  
In the LAST chapter   
  
miguel and charity say goodbye to each other   
  
Charity and Miguel meet there on-line friends and kiss them   
  
Part 4: Together   
  
  
MIGUEL:   
  
"You've found someone else?" My voice was shaky   
  
"Yes Miguel I have. You broke my heart and I needed someone to care for me, to talk to me. I met this guy and he is so wonderful. He ... he reminds me of you Miguel."   
  
" I never expected you to tell me this sort of thing." I was still in a state of shock   
  
" Im sorry Miguel. Im sorry for everything that was wrong between us. I have to go. Take care Miguel." Charity voice sounded so hurt still.   
  
"Charity I love you" I spoke out as she hung up.   
  
I couldnt believe this. Charity had found someone else. This was like a bad, the thing was I wasnt waking up. I started to gather my things for my trip. I had to get going. No matter how bad I felt I had to put those feelings aside. In a few hours I would be meeting my future, a future without Charity. It didnt seem like it could be possible, but it was, it was so real.   
  
CHARITY:   
  
I set down the phone and started to cry. I missed Miguel so much. I had met someone new but he wasnt Miguel. It wasnt what Miguel had thought it was thought. I guess I was just too hurt to say the truth. I would call him tomorrow and apologize. Right now I had to get ready. In a few hours I would be meeting the guy who took Miguels place.   
  
I went to my closet and pulled out a blue spaghetti- strapped dress. I slipped it on and pinned up my hair into a bun. I grabbed my hand- bag and ran out the door.   
  
MIGUEL:   
  
I was almost there. I had to make a quick detour though. I wanted to get her a red rose. A few moments later I came out with a single white rose. The store had run out of red ones. In a couple of minutes I would be there.   
  
I pulled into a space and got off my motorcycle and walked up to door of the Café. I saw this girl. Her back was to the counter but she looked amazing. She was wearing a blue spaghetti- strapped dress. I started to walk up to her. My heart was beating so fast because I was nervous but yet I felt I knew her.   
  
CHARITY:   
  
My heart started to beat faster and faster. I turned around and saw him coming over to me. I walked closer to him and just let my arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and then our lips came together. This felt just like the ending in 'Never Been Kissed'. Actually, thats how things happened as we saw each other. After a minute of kissing we separated and the whole Café started clapping. I looked back up at him and couldnt stop smiling.   
  
" It was you all along. I cant believe it!"   
  
" Me neither. I had no idea that the girl I have been talking to for months now is the girl Im meant to be with forever. I love you Charity Standish."   
  
" I love you too Miguel." I said smiling at him non- stop.   
  
" Charity you have to understand now" Miguel started to say but I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips. He kissed it. Then I replaced my finger with my lips and tears began to run down my face.   
  
"Shh... Jessica told me. She told me everything Miguel. After I got off the phone with you I called the Bennetts. Im so sorry I didnt let you explain yourself after I saw you and Kay. "   
  
"Charity it was totally understandable. I dont blame you for running out. I cant ever say Im sorry enough to make it all up to you" He started trembling   
  
"Miguel, you are trembling..." I held him   
  
"Charity Im so glad that you were the girl I was coming to meet."   
  
"So am I." I kissed him gently I placed my hand in his and we walked out to his motorcycle. I got on the back of it and wrapped my arms around him. We rode back to Harmony. Together.   
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
